You Drive Me Crazy
by dare2beme14
Summary: Yup, sappy Duncan/Courtney oneshot. R&R please!


"You seriously thought I knew what I was doing?" I told my parents. "I'm a teenager! We're put on the Earth to screw it up!"

"Please, that one of the worst excuses I've ever heard, young lady." said my father, unsympathetically. "Now go to your room before you mess up something else."

"Crap," I muttered.

"What was that?" I heard my mother say. "We do not use that kind of language in this house!"

"You don't," I muttered. I had made one small mistake, and now the whole world is falling.

"GO!" yelled my father. Ouch, killing the eardrums, much? I walked upstairs to my room, and lied down on my bed. I stared up blankly at my ceiling and remembered the events that led me up to this point.

Flashback:

_We ran through the halls, hoping to not get caught. I tried to keep up with him, but he was running to fast. He grabbed my hand… and then it all changed. I suddenly had the power to keep going. I felt on top of the world, until we turned the corner. Staring at us was our principal, with a not-too-thrilled look. "Mr. Luis, how are you?" I said embarrassed. We had just pulled the record of pranks on him, and he looked upset._

"_Courtney. Duncan. My office. NOW." he said._

"_Yup, we're screwed." I heard my boyfriend tell me. _

"_You know my parents are probably going to _disown _me for this, right?" I told him nervous. This had been the first time I'd disobeyed authority, not counting my time on Total Drama Island, and I knew I was in deep._

"…_well then I guess it sucks to be you." I playfully hit his arm, as we sat down to wait for our pissed off principal to return. "Okay, what's the damage this time?"_

"_Duncan, you should know. What is wrong with me right now?" he asked._

"_You have a pimple right there. But don't worry. You know they make cream for that…" Duncan started._

"_NO! THERE IS AN ANIMAL ON MY HEAD!" our principal yelled. He pointed to the jellyfish on his bald head. _

"_So what's the punishment? Two weeks detention? Three?" Duncan asked calmly._

"_For you, suspension! And Courtney, I expected much better of you. I'm calling your parents." he said to me. Great, just what I needed, more grief. He reached for the phone then suddenly felt a spitball hit his hand. I looked to my right, and sure enough my boyfriend was the shooter. I shot him a small smirk in return. Oh crap. Our principal turned bright red, and just screamed, "You two aren't worth my time! Leave school grounds, NOW!"_

"_Okay, see you later, psycho wonder." said Duncan. I giggled and followed him out the door. Once we were outside, it started to pour._

"_Perfect." I said. "Now what, Duncan?"_

"_Now, we leave." he took my hand and again I felt power coursing through me. I could do just about anything! I laid my hand on his cheek, and pulled him in for a long kiss. When we broke apart, he put his arm around me. We walked to my house together, and I opened the door to find my angry parents glaring at us._

And that's how I'm in this mess. Now, I just wish I could leave. *tick* What was that? *tick* I'm serious, what is that? *tick* "Hey, Princess! Down here!" I opened my window to find Duncan throwing pebbles.

"You know my parents are going to find you." I warned.

"Yeah." he said.

"You're insane." I told him. "You're going to get sick standing out there." I stuck my head out the window and was immediately soaked. "Go home!"

"No, I don't feel like it." he yelled. I growled. Why wouldn't he just leave me alone? I inched farther out the window.

"Leave!" I yelled.

"Never!" I was almost halfway through the window now.

"GO HOME! Why can't you…" I felt myself slipping. "Ahhh!" I was falling through the window. I felt weightless as I plummeted down. Braced for the worst, I was shocked to find Duncan holding me.

"Glad I'm so stubborn?" he asked.

"No. I would've been just fine."

"Oh yeah, like falling out of windows is a hobby." he said sarcastically.

"If you weren't here, I wouldn't have slid through it in the first place!" I yelled.

"But I was, and you did." he said. That's it.

"Can you at least put me down now?" I told him realizing he was still holding me.

"Not a chance." he said, grabbing my hand. There was that feeling again. I felt a small spark as our hands touched. It works every time. I played with his hair, and then tilted his chin.

"You drive me crazy." I said as I kissed him once more.


End file.
